


My Bloody Friday The 13th

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dating, Friends to Lovers, Lies, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Secrets, Serial Killer, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: What would happen if, by some strange miracle, a former miner/serial killer made his way to Camp Crystal Lake while two hurt survivors fended off an attack by another serial killer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few of my friends on Twitter suggested that I make this happen. So here it is! (I had difficulty with this because it kept deleting and saving and deleting, and it was just too much lol. So if you encounter duplicate problems or anything, keep pushing on!)

Everyone is dead, even the cute redhead that accompanied him this entire time. But at least Whitney is safe. Well, as safe as she's gonna be right now. They haven't escaped from Jason yet, and it's proving to be extremely trivial with every single step of the way. He's relentless with his attacks, lashing out at anyone and everyone who comes to this "sacred" land of his.

Clay is aware now that his sister bears a striking resemblance to Jason's mother which is exactly why he took her captive in the first place. Talk about unhealthy relationships with your parents. Clay briefly wonders--as he grapples with Jason--how the larger man's mother was. Perhaps she was a great mother who doted on her child. Or maybe she was psychotic just as her son.

Soon, Jason tosses Clay over a stack of dangerous power tools. The young man groans in immense pain; there's a screwdriver sticking out of his side. Clay takes out the object as quickly as he can, slightly screaming as he does so. He can see Whitney cowering in the corner, too scared to to anything. He also notices Jason coming at him again with his machete. Clay holds out the screwdriver in defense, as if that's gonna do anything to this monster.

Just as Jason holds up the weapon, a voice is heard from the entrance of the barn over the thunder and rain.

"Hey, Fuckface!"

The killer momentarily holds off on his assault, and looks toward the entrance. So does Clay and Whitney. There's a man there in what appears to be miner's gear welding a pickaxe. What a strange surprise, while also a godsend. While Jason is distracted by the man, Clay plunges the screwdriver into his attacker's neck, hoping that it will at least slow him down. As expected, Jason takes the hit like a champ.

Clay yells for Whitney to run while he struggles with Jason once again. The wound is preventing him from using his full strength, but he's trying to buy some time. Whitney does as she's told, and runs out of the barn past the strange man. The guy looks straight into Clay's eyes, and grins before slowly walking towards Jason. Without a word, the strange man drives the pickaxe into Jason's back, allowing Clay to gain the upper hand again.

He curls a discarded chain around Jason's neck before tossing the end into the woodchipper. The machine eats up the chain, dragging Jason closer and closer to it, though he still tries to fight back. Clay spots a small hammer, and hits him over the head with it. At the same time, the killer's mask breaks apart, showing his grotesque facial features. So there was a reason he wore a hockey mask after all!

Eventually, Clay and the stranger get over on Jason, and they both stab him with his machete as the back of his hand is shredded to bits. The younger man catches his breath, sighing. He did it! He fucking did it! Well, with a little help of course. It's not long until Whitney comes running back inside to hug her brother close. He hugs her back, thanking God that she's safe. After their little reunion, the soaking wet stranger clears his throat.

"You're welcome by the way. I didn't have to save your ass from the swamp monster, but here I am."

Clay frowns. Is this guy for real? "Uh, thanks I guess. I'm Clay and this is my sister, Whitney. We're really grateful, but can we get out of here, um...what's your name?"

"Sure." The man chuckles, showing off his white teeth. "Tom. Tom Hanniger."

****

**Sometime Later...**

Clay honestly hadn't predicted that this would happen. Not like this. He supposes that he would not have met Tom under different circumstances, but still. It's nice to be dating again, having to call someone a boyfriend once more. After the incident at Crystal Lake, Clay, Whitney and Tom went into town and told the police everything. They were treated as suspects for a long time, but they were soon cleared of any wrongdoings.

The hardest part for Whitney, Clay noted, was telling her friend's parents that they were killed by Jason while she was spared. These days, he can see his sister suffering from survivor's guilt, though she won't talk about it. Whitney, however, is more skeptical about Tom than anything else. She often questions him on why he was out so late in the middle of nowhere and why he looked to be beaten down previously.

These same questions are in Clay's head as well, but he trusts his boyfriend. Sure, he won't readily reveal where he's from or how he grew up, but Tom is a good man. Though he's sometimes demanding and rough in bed. It's kinda hard for Clay to get him to stop really...but he also kinda likes it. There's this dark side of Tom that Clay sees, and it only comes out when it concerns him.

For instance, Tom broke another gentleman's  _finger_ just because he said Clay's shirt looked nice. At first, it was scary, but Tom reassured his boyfriend that he's just possessive is all. After that, they had gentle sex on their shares apartment. Clay doesn't think it could get better than this. Having his sister back and a new boyfriend to call his own. Life is so much sweeter.

For now...

****

Clay sits down on the couch with his laptop. Something's just not right at this time. Last night, he and Tom got into a little argument over something that the latter accidentally said. He said something about hating it in "Harmony County". Clay had begged and begged Tom to get him to reveal what he meant by that, but Tom wasn't having any of it. He went off to bed, leaving Clay to ponder about this place. No more.

He waited until Tom went out, and began to do a little research. Clay typed in Harmony County in the search engines, and was almost overwhelmed by the number of articles that came up. Massacres. Deaths. Mining incidents. All of this in that one town in the county. Something else came up as well. Hanniger Mining. Tom's last name. Upon further searches, Clay finds out that not only is Tom from that town, but he was also implicated in the murders and presumed dead.

"What are you doing, Clay?" Tom asks from behind the couch, voice neutral.

Surprised, the slightly taller man shut the laptop, standing up in defense. "N--Nothing! Just...research."

"Hmph. Research, huh? About me? About what happened in the mines?"

"I...won't say anything to anyone about this. I swear. I just...I just wanna know why."

Tom comes around the couch to caress the man's cheeks with both hands, smiling. "I know you won't. I'll tell you. I was in love a long time ago, with a woman. She was beautiful, she was my everything. Then she left me to die. I was so upset, Clay. Do you have any idea what it's like to be left behind to die?"

"I do, actually." He whispers in response.

"That was ten years ago...and I just...I couldn't handle it. Seeing her with... _him_. I couldn't stand it. I snapped, and I went on a killing spree. I tried to kill the competition, but let me tell ya, it wasn't easy. I failed, and I almost died as well. But I escaped. That day I found you was the same day I got away. My love for her died when I first saw you, and I just couldn't let you get away. I had to stay with you. I love you, Clay. Don't you love me?"

"Of course! I love you too, Tom! More than anything!"

For moments, it's quiet, but then, "Then prove it."

"Huh?"

Tom takes out a large hunting knife from it's holster, placing it in Clay's hands. "Kill Whitney."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was left ambiguous! Lol, sorry guys!


End file.
